


Wounds Both Old and New

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds an outlet for her rage after Baltar's trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds Both Old and New

She is furious - furious with Bill, furious with Lee, furious with her body’s betrayal, furious with her life. She can’t remember the last time she’s been this angry with anyone but Gaius frakking Baltar. She pushed Bill away forcefully, but it wasn’t nearly enough to touch to depth of her fury.

She storms from CIC, mindlessly stalking through the halls of the old battlestar, crew parting in front of her quickly, sensing her mood. Realizing where she wants to go, she corners the next crew member who doesn’t jump out of her way fast enough.

“Where are Major Adama’s quarters?” she barks. 

The young sergeant stammers out directions and Laura changes course, determined to confront Lee about his betrayal, finding a target she can fully unleash her rage on with few consequences. It has been a very long time indeed since she and Lee had any type of personal relationship.

Finding what she believes to be the correct quarters, Laura pounds on the door. She hears a weak “Come in” and enters quickly, slamming the hatch behind her. She finds Lee sitting on his wide double rack, head in his hands. He glances up, eyes flashing, when he sees her standing there, arms crossed, ready for a fight. 

“Dee left me,” he mutters, “because of you.”

“I sincerely doubt she left you because of ME,” Laura snaps, ”Although I shouldn’t be surprised you need someone on which to place the blame, unable to face the consequences of your own actions.”

“Why are you here?” Lee asks. Although, given his actions in the courtroom and the painful secret he forced her to reveal on the stand, he’s not entirely surprised to see her. She’s practically vibrating with fury, and Lee knows he deserves it. 

"Are you proud of yourself, Mr. Adama? Is your conscience finally clean now that the guiltiest among us has been spared? Has justice been served?" Laura clips out her questions. "And, where exactly were you heading with that line of questioning regarding my use of chamalla?" she continues, moving further into the room until she's towering above his seated form. 

"Were you trying to insinuate that I'm nothing more than an unreliable drug addict?" she hisses, pushing him down against his rack. When he moves to sit up again, she uses both hands to force him back down, climbing onto the rack. She swings one leg over him, straddling his hips, and pushes her body down against him with all the force she can muster. She knows Lee could remove her if he really wanted to, but he doesn’t.

She can tell Lee is taken aback and unsure of her intentions by the way he gazes at her. He looks like a wary animal faced with a dangerous predator on the hunt. She doesn't blame him; she isn't quite sure of her intentions herself, but she likes the way the tables have turned.

"I don't like feeling helpless. Do you?" Laura asks as she recalls her time on the witness stand, pleading with him, begging him to stop his questioning. She runs her hands over his arms, slowly raising them above his head, wrapping her hands around his wrists. She notes Lee's breathing changing - faster and heavier - and she leans down until their faces are mere inches apart. "I think I came here to exact my pound of flesh," she murmurs, before capturing his lips in a hard, heated kiss, pulling him back up into a seated position.

Laura plunges her tongue into Lee's mouth, exploring it violently before she pulls back, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Ignoring Lee's indignant yelp of pain, Laura hums appreciatively as she watches a few beads of blood drip slowly down his lip, heading towards his chin. She reaches her finger out to catch them, wiping them off his face before wrapping her lips gently around her finger. Laura's head falls back and eyes close as she tastes the iron of Lee's blood, visceral evidence of the pain she's inflicting on him. She wishes the wounds he inflicted could be so easily seen.

Laura pulls the front of Lee's dress shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere, as she rakes her nails down his chest. She begins to rock her hips against him as she nips her way down his neck and across his chest, nails continuing to scratch up and down it, leaving red welts in their wake. Lee's hips surge, cock hardening, when she places an especially hard bite on his left pectoral muscle. He can feel the flesh bruising and see the distinct imprint of her teeth when he glances at it. She didn't draw blood...this time. He's almost disappointed.

They reach for the fastening of each other's pants simultaneously before quickly determining it would be both quicker and easier to manage stripping off their own clothing, rather than undressing each other. This isn't about seduction, isn't about romance - isn't really even about sex.

Lee feels that Laura is soaking wet when she settles back onto him, sliding his erection through her folds, rubbing its head against her clit. He kisses her roughly, grasping her breasts - enjoying the feeling of her bare body moving against him. When he feels her move to join them, he pulls her down hard, causing her to cry out in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

Laura doesn't give either of them time to adjust, or even think, before she sets a bruising rhythm, riding Lee as hard and fast as she can - continuing to use her nails and teeth as weapons against him. Lee is torn between lying back and watching her go and getting rough - giving as good as he gets. As he watches her breasts bounce and listens to her panting, forced grunts of exertion following each thrust, there is no further question. Lee grabs her ass, pulling her down and pushing up harder and harder on each thrust.

They both are sweat slick - moans and cries getting louder, bodies overloading with sensation. Lee knows he is close to the edge, but is desperate to push Laura over it first - to maintain some vestige of control. When he feels her walls start tightening around him, he grabs two handfuls of her hair and pulls hard. He hears her scream of release before he feels her walls clamp down around him, pulsating and squeezing his cock with an almost painful pressure. 

Suddenly Lee is the one screaming, barely registering his climax as he feels Laura's teeth bite deeply into his shoulder. He shudders violently until he falls back against the rack, pulling Laura with him. He notes the blood running freely down his shoulder when Laura’s teeth release him.

"How am I going to explain to Cottle why I need a tetanus shot?" Lee asks plaintively, hoping their unexpected carnal activity and subsequent release had resolved most of Laura's ire. She giggles and nuzzles into his neck, kissing it softly - anger temporarily forgotten.

"I'm not sorry,” she admits.

"Well, I am," Lee replies, "for many things, but mostly for my actions today. I didn’t intend to hurt you. I was just trying to do what I thought was right, but I didn't allow myself to consider what my suspicions meant to you personally. I hoped your cure would last."

"So did I," Laura whispers sleepily, patting his chest lightly. She curls herself around him, intertwining their legs, and quickly submits to a deep slumber. Lee doesn’t know what will happen next, but he is content to hold Laura while she sleeps and pleasantly surprised that she feels comfortable enough to be so vulnerable in his presence. 

Maybe some wounds - both old and new - were healed today.


End file.
